Level Un-Capping
'Level Un-Capping' Merchant 60-65 Requirements: 'Level 56+ Trade || 'East Coast Latin America port permit || 'the 5 jewelery items.' Go to Calicut, and speak with the millionaire in the square. (I suggest collecting all the items first and then going to Calicut). He's going to ask you for 5 (five) peices of jewelry including: Amber Hair Ornament, Agate Earrings, Jade Ring, Diamond Necklace, and Turquoise Brooch. Jewellery List and Amount of Investment and Price per Port: # Turquoise brooch - Hormuz - 120k - 6 million # Jade ring - Southern Carribean Territory - 200k - 7 million # Amber hair ornament - Riga - 120k - 5 million # Agate earring - Jamaica - No investment - 4 million # Diamond necklace - Cape Town 180k - 11 million Quest Script: * Millionaire - "Go and see Wife and find out what she wants for her birthday" * Wife (Behind English Consul very low to the water) - "Doesn't know" * Millionaire -'' "Gives you the Jewellery List"'' * Go to Docks (Seafarer) - "Pirates have sunken the ships bringing goods" * Millionaire -'' "What should I to do?"'' * Go to Docks - Rich Noble - Repeats the list, then tells to return to Wife when all goods are gathered. * Wife - Refuses Gift * Millionaire (and Wife) - Philosophical Chit Chat (The two of them keep the goods anyway) ---- 65-70 Go to one of the following places and speak to one of the following people when you get a summons by an important figure upon porting in an East Asian port. * For China: Dadudufu in Chongqing * For Japan: Date in Edo * For Korea: Yi Sun-sin in Busan * For Taiwan: Chengtian Prefecture in Anping ---- 70-75 For this uncap you'll need 3 (three) crafting items. They can all be the same. (ex. lumber) Take them to any craftman and "Share Information". After you've "Shared Information, go to Florence (off of Pisa) and speak with Lorenzo de'Medici. Adventure 60-65 These are the 5 quests you need to do to go past the level 60 cap in adventure. Once you've done them talk to Adventurer's Niece in Lisbon (far east of town) - she will unlock the cap for you. The Adventurer's Niece will only appear when you will reach level 56 in adventure. At the end of the Caribbean The Yucatan Peninsula A culture without water Chichen Itza Droplet of the aurora Aurora Drops Bard that stands on water Pheasant-tailed Jacana El Paso The Straits of Magellan Aztec god of the night The Statue of Tezcatlipoca ---- 65-70 On talking to a port official in East Asian towns, you will see the following message in your chat box: "It seems you have travelled to faraway lands and improved your skills as a voyager. Meet influential figures to discover new powers." Just talk to one of the following to unlock up to adventure level 70. * For China: Dadudufu in Chongqing * For Japan: Date in Edo * For Korea: Yi Sun-sin in Busan * For Taiwan: Chengtian Prefecture in Anping ---- 70-75 Talk to Justine in Oxford. ---- 75 - 80 Talk to Alias in Frankfurt. Maritime 60-65 Need level 56+ maritime to start the cap quest. Step 1: Talk to French Naval Officer in Marseille (near shipyard) Step 2: Talk to Resident in Santo Domingo (north of square port official) Step 3: Sail east of Portobelo. Engage enemy. Step 4: Talk to Resident in Santo Domingo Step 5: Sail North of Havana, engage enemy. Once you defeat the first fleet, another fleet will attack you immediately. The second fleet is a little tough, make sure you have enough supplies for two battles. Step 6: Talk to Resident in Santo Domingo Step 7: Talk to French naval Officer in Marseille. ---- 65-70 Talk to influential person in Anping, Chonqing, Busan or Edo. 65 cap lifted to 70 ---- 70-75 Go to the Colosseum in Rome. You need to complete one of Wallenstein's special missions. Category:Guides